The ingestion of externally generated oxidative food products prepared, or otherwise cooked by a thermal process, such as cooking, cooling, storing, serving, and the like, may be carcinogenic. Such effect is believed to be the result of the depletion of electrons in the food as a result of the thermal excitation and oxidation of the food during preparation. However, by creating a reducing environment where electrons are supplied to the food during its preparation, the oxidative damage, as well as its carcinogenic potential, can be reduced.
To achieve such a result, cookware products have been developed that provides a food carrying vessel that maintains a pair of connection points that supply an electrical potential and electrical current to the food as it is being prepared. However, it would be advantageous to integrate the electron source into the food preparation vessel, such as a pot, rice cooker, slow cooker, grill, pan, coffee carafe, or any other cooking apparatus.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an anti-oxidation food preparation device that has an integrated electron source. In addition, there is a need for an anti-oxidation food preparation device that supplies electrons to food during its preparation. Additionally, there is a need for an anti-oxidation food preparation device that counteracts the carcinogenic effects that occurs when food is prepared by a thermal process.